In New Radio (NR) systems, signal measurement filtering can be used for radio resource management (RRM). One difference between NR and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems is that NR includes beam level measurements and cell quality evaluation from beams. As a result, additional filters signal measurement filtering can be used for beam reporting purposes. Filtering coefficient configurations and signalling methods are needed for cell level measurements and beam level measurements.